Pups Fall Festival
Pups Fall Festival Pups Autumn Festival | season = 1 | number = 1B | image = - British English= - Albanian= - Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chase | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = August 27, 2013 November 4, 2013 November 5, 2013 November 11, 2013 November 14, 2013 17 November 2013 November 25, 2013 April 21, 2014 September 7, 2015 January 1, 2016 | overall = 2 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Make a Splash" | next = "Pups Save the Sea Turtles"}} "Pups Fall Festival" ("Pups Autumn Festival" in the United Kingdom) is the second segment of the 1st episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. Ryder and the PAW Patrol pups are super-excited about the upcoming Fall Harvest Festival. But when an early snowstorm threatens Farmer Yumi's crop - and the festival - Ryder and the PAW Patrol race against time - and weather! - to get all the fruit picked before the snow falls. As the episode begins, Chase and Marshall are up at Farmer Yumi's helping her with the harvest of her apple trees and pumpkin patches for the Fall Festival. After Marshall tries to harvest apples higher in one tree and gets sent flying by the branch he grabbed hold of, as it was too flimsy, he lands in the pumpkins and gets one on his head. At first, it looks as if Yumi is upset about that, but she is more worried about Bettina. It seems that Bettina's weather sense is going off, and when Yumi checks her cellphone's weather app, there's a snowstorm coming in. Worried that the three of them won't be able to finish harvesting the apples and pumpkins before the snow hits, and the Fall Festival will be ruined as a result, Chase and Marshall decide to call on the rest of the PAW Patrol for help and head back to the Lookout. When they arrive and tell Ryder of the situation, he summons the rest of the pups. For once, only Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye head up to the Lookout's top, instead of all six pups. Chase and Marshall are already waiting, and in uniform, when the other pups join them. Once Ryder tells the pups of the situation, and Chase and Marshall voice their concerns as well, Ryder passes out the orders. All the pups are needed for this assignment, so the whole team deploys, but while the rest of the pups take their vehicles, Skye uses her Pup Pack to keep up with them. When they reach the farm, Ryder assigns Marshall to use his ladder to harvest the apples, Rubble to carry the harvest to the barn to store it, Zuma and Skye to harvest the pumpkins, and Rocky to see if he can find a much easier way to harvest the apples instead of picking them one-by-one. Things seem to go fine, but it soon descends into chaos. At that point, Chase is requested to help pass out orders to ensure everything goes smoothly. With Chase passing out orders, things go much better, but the snow soon starts to fall, and with so many pumpkins still in need of being transferred to the barn, Ryder makes a pumpkin-rolling contest out of it, with Zuma and Skye participating, while Rocky and Rubble takes turns with finishing the apple harvest with Marshall. With that plan, the rest of the pumpkins and apples are harvested just in time, and Yumi thanks the PAW Patrol for all their help. A little while later, after the snow melts, Mayor Goodway declares the Fall Festival open, and everyone enjoys themselves, except for Marshall, who ends up getting another pumpkin on his head by accident from Rubble, ending the episode as Marshall unhappily replies, "I'm okay...", since he kept getting his head stuck in pumpkins all episode. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Katie *Mayor Goodway *Farmer Yumi *Cali *Bettina *Reach apples in the trees with his ladder. *Get the harvest to the barn. + *Harvest the pumpkins. *Find an easier way to pick the apples. *See what needs help and direct traffic across the farm. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Pups and the Ghost Pirate.jpg|link=Pups and the Ghost Pirate (DVD)|''Pups and the Ghost Pirate'' Щенячий патруль Сбор урожая DVD.jpg|link=Сбор урожая|Сбор урожая PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Au secours du Capitaine Cap'n Turbot DVD.jpg|link=Au secours du Capitaine !|''Au secours du Capitaine !'' Ryhmä Hau Liukkaalla jäällä & muita seikkailuja DVD.jpg|link=On Slippery Ice Psići u ophodnji Sezona 1 DVD 1 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 1 汪汪隊立大功 汪汪隊立大功1 DVD.jpg|link=汪汪隊立大功1|汪汪隊立大功1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups Fall Festival's Pages Category:Chase calls the PAW Patrol Category:Marshall calls the PAW Patrol Category:All pups are used Category:Marshall is a first responder (S1) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S1) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S1) Category:Skye is a first responder (S1) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S1) Category:Chase is a first responder (S1) Category:Farmer Yumi needs rescuing Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Kim Duran (S1)